User blog:Tonygameman/PlayStation All-Stars Round 2/Lara Croft
Lara Croft is the main protagonist of the Tomb Raider series and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2. Biography ADVENTURE AND BEAUTY ALL IN ONE A world-traveled explorer and adventurer with a knack for getting herself in and out of danger. She is proficient in many forms of hand-to-hand combat as well as armed combat in addition to athletic skills. THE LEGACY OF LARA CROFT *''Tomb Raider'' *''Tomb Raider II'' *''Tomb Raider III'' *''Tomb Raider IV: The Last Revelation'' *''Tomb Raider Chronicles'' *''Tom Raider: The Angel of Darkness'' *''Tomb Raider Legend'' *''Tomb Raider Underworld'' *''Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light'' *''Tomb Raider (2013)'' *''Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition'' *''Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris'' *''Rise of the Tomb Raider'' Arcade Opening Lara Croft can be seen, walking in the jungle after a plane crash. She is crawling around bushes and rocks; searching for something. Rival Name: '''Joel & Ellie '''Reason: Lara walks around the rival arena until she spots Joel and Ellie. Thinking they`re two of the hostile scavengers from the island. She tries to kill him by shooting an arrow, but Ellie notices and pushes Joel out of the way. Joel turns around as sees Lara and asks her what´s her problem. She tells them that she´s not being fooled and knows what that they´re two of the hostile scavengers. Joel & Ellie thinks that she´s being crazy and the fight begins. Connection: Both are survivors trying to survive. For Lara Croft she's trying to survive on the island she´s stranded on. For Joel he's trying to survive the outbreak. Both also have to deal with hostile scavengers as well as supernatural. For Joel the infected and for Lara the mysterious Oni creatures. And also both promise those to save. For Lara it´s the people who were on the ship with her who has been captured by scavengers and for Joel, he promised a friend to keep Ellie safe. Ending Lara Croft can be seen; dirtied yet victorious while flying a plane. Gameplay Lara Croft is a guerrilla fighter that focuses on hit and run tactics while maintaining distances. She runs, jumps, and hits quick but, due to this, she lacks the power behind some of the more heavier and melee oriented characters. In addition, some of her attacks have various side effects that changes her play style and offers various ways to do damage. She does lack defenses and can be combo'ed by stronger ad faster opponents. Therefore, she must focus on attacks that keep the opponents at bay while attacking quickly and effectively. center (Square Moves) *'Axe Chop -' - Lara performs a quick vertical slash with a make-shift axe. *'Survival Blade -' or + - Lara quickly slashes in front of her with a knife. *'Backward Stab -' + - Lara flips the knife backward and stabs behind her. A large amount of hit stun. *'Target Practice -' + - Lara aims upwards and shoots a single bullet from a Magnum. *'Sliding Kick -' + - Lara slides across the ground while performing a kick. *'Air Axe Chop -' (Air) - Lara performs a downward make-shift axe chop. *'Air Survival Blade -' or + (Air) - Lara does a quick forward slash with a knife while mid-air. *'Air Target Practice -' + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Dicing Kick -' + (Air) - Lara stops in mid-air and then slams down with her foot into the ground on a diagonal. center (Triangle Moves) *'Poisoned Dart -' - Lara throws a dart that is poisoned. It will slowly dull out AP. *'Tranquilizer -' or + - Lara fires a tranquilizer dart that can stun and compassionate the opponent up to 8 seconds. *'Flamethrower -' + - Lara fires a stream of fire above her which causes burning. *'Floor Knives -' + - Lara presses the ground and, in front, knives shoot up and stab upward. *'Air Poisoned Dart -' (Air) - Same as the ground version, except Lara throws a dart diagonally downwards. *'Air Tranquilizer -' or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Flamethrower -' + (Air) - Same as the ground version, except Lara fires a stream of fire shoots in a curved arch overhead. *'Boulder -' + (Air) - A boulder drops from underneath Lara and crashes to the ground. If it crashes on a slanted hill, it will roll down until it stops. center (Circle Moves) *'Dual Pistols -' (Hold) - Lara pulls out her dual pistols and fires them. Hold down for continuous fire. Can move during this time.) *'Harpoon Gun -' or + - Lara fires a harpoon which attaches itself to the opponent. It will slow down the opponent. *'Grenade Launcher -' + (Hold) - Lara fires an arching grenade that explodes after 5 seconds. Holding down will cause it to launch further and faster. *'Sticky Grenade -' + - Lara throws a grenade that can stick to a surface and detonates after 5 seconds. *'Air Dual Pistols -' (Hold) (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Harpoon Gun -' or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Grenade Launcher -' + (Hold) (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Sticky Grenade -' + (Air) - Same as the ground version, except Lara lobs a sticky grenade that will attach itself to a surface. Will explode after 5 seconds. (Throws) *'Survivalist -' or Lara takes the opponent and slams them down with her arm. She then plunges her fist into the opponent's face. *'Jumping Slam -' - Lara grabs the opponent, jumps up, and slams them down into the ground. *'Tomb Maker -' - - Lara takes both legs, wraps them around the opponents neck, and slams them down in the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' - Lara hides behind a barrel. Pressing any attack button will cause the barrel to roll forward. *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Raining Arrows -' (Level 1): Lara takes out her bow and arrow, aims upwards and fires. Within four seconds, ten arrows rain down from the sky and falls into a certain area. *'Escape! -' (Level 2): A rope hoists Lara up and, as she descends upwards, begins to fire a RC650 Assault Rifle. It is on continuous fire and she can control where the gun is fired by moving it around. However, she is unable to fire from behind but that is ok since her back is to the stage wall. *'Tomb Raider -' (Level 3): A cinematic shows Lara Croft exploring a tomb. However, she sets off a trap and the ruins begin to crumble. It switches back tot he fight and Lara Croft has escaped. Fragments of buildings, rocks, and boulders crash down from the ceiling, creating obstacles and instantly killing players who are trapped under the rubble. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected:' ** "Time for an adventure!" ** "The prize is waiting for me." ** "I am ready to go!" ** "Let's dance!" *'Pre-match:' ** "That treasure is mine!" ** "I know about sacrifices." ** "Surprised? I am not some weak willed women..." *'Item Pick-up:' ** "Alright!" ** "Nice!" ** "Ohh...Baby!" ** "A girl's best friend." ** "I am gonna wipe the floor with you." ** "Ready?" ** "Neat!" ** "A historical find!" ** "Where did this come from?" ** "I must protect my friends." *'Using Raining Arrows:' ** "I will survive!" *'Using Escape!:' ** "I will take you down!" *'Using Tomb Raider:' ** "The treasure has to be somewhere around..." (Prior to trap activation) ** "Oh, crap..." (Activating the switch) ** "Time to split!" ** "I guess I should be glad I triggered that trap." (at the end) *'Successful KO:' ** "Give up. You are just weaker!" ** "That's what I hate about persistent men." ** "Hahaha. Now you're gone!" ** "Take that!" *** "... and that!" (after an immediate second kill) *** "... and that again!" (after an immediate third kill) ** "That treasure is so mine!" ** "Nice try." ** "Better luck next time." ** "I am THAT awesome!" ** "See you at the finish line!" ** "Did you even try?" ** "Who were you again?" ** "Buh bye!" ** "Nighty night!" ** "Sad you can't take your treasure with you." ** "Done and done!" ** "Hahaha so easy!" ** "Like taking candy from a baby!" ** "I'll be seeing you!" ** "Laterz!" ** "You don't know when you quit..." ** "Have a nice trip to the afterlife!" ** "Time for a break." *'Respawn:' ** "I'm tired of you." ** "You really know how to break a girl's heart." ** "That hurt..." ** "I am back for more!" ** "I am not defeated yet!" ** "I'll still beat you to that treasure!" ** "Bring it!" ** "I can't lose to the likes of you..." ** "Dammit!" ** "I failed..." ** "I won't give up!" ** "I will die for the treasure!" ** "WHERE IS MY MOM?" ** "I can't make that sacrifice..." Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Ready to Roll:' Lara Croft runs up from the background, pulls out her gun, and says "That treasure is mine!" *'Reluctant Survivor:' Lara Croft pulls out her gun, checks it and stares at it for a while and then says "I know about sacrifices." *'Strong Willed Women:' Lara Croft jumps from a rope, lowered by helicopter. She takes over her sunglasses and says "Surprised? I am not some weak willed women." *'Parachute Drop:' Lara Croft descends down on the stage with a parachute. Winning Screen *'Treasure Hunter: ' Lara Croft can be seen holding Excalibur and Thor's Hammer with a look of happiness. *'Cool Lady:' Lara Croft holds her gun in front of her and pulls down her shades; over her nose. *'Fashion Raider:' Lara Croft flicks her braids and tilts her head to the side while striking a cool pose. *'Victory Kiss:' Lara leans forward, presses her boobs together, and pretends to kiss the camera. Losing Screen *If using Treasure Hunter: Lara can be seen, dirtied and bruised while shaking her head as if in disbelief. *If using Cool Lady: Lara will be looking, distantly, to the right while holding her left arm with her right hand. Her gun is held in the left hand. *If using Fashion Raider: Lara folds her arms together and looks wrathful. *If using Victory Kiss: Lara can be seen, her arm in front of her eyes, with her teeth clenched. Taunts *'Experienced Raider: ' Lara takes out her gun, does a field strip of it, and assembles it together. *'Sexy Gun Tot'n Babe: ' Lara blows out the smoke issuing from her guns barrel. *'Always Alert:' Lara holds her gun in a fighting pose and looks left and right. She then stands up and aims both ways. Costumes Professional Adventurer Lara's oufit from the reboot. *Default - Gray shirt, brown pants. white bra, dark brown belts and boots *Red - Red shirt, white pants, black bra, tan belts and boots *Light Blue - Light blue shirt, light brown pants, white bra, black belts and boots *White - White shirt, black pants, blue bra, dull yellow belts and boots Retro Raider Lara's original outfit from the previous Tomb Raider games. *Default - Light blue shirt, brown shorts, black gloves, belts and boots *Black - Black shirt, dark brown gray shorts, dark brown gloves, belts, and boots *Red - Red shirt, dark blue shorts, tan gloves, belts, and boots *Yellow - Yellow shirt, light tan shorts, dark red gloves, belts, and boots Wet Suit Lara's wet suit from Tomb Raider II. *Default - Gray and blue wet suit, black fingerless gloves *Green - Green and yellow wet suit and white fingerless gloves *Black - Black and red wet suit and dark brown fingerless gloves *White - White and pink wet suit and dark red fingerless gloves Swimwear Lara's swimwear from Tomb Raider Legend. *Default - White bikini and bikini bottoms *Black - Black with yellow pattern bikini and bottoms *Red - Red and white striped bikini and bottoms *Pink - Pink and yellow star pattern bikini and bottoms Snow Suit Lara's snowsuit from Tomb Raider Underworld. *Default - Light gray padded vest, dull blue sleeved jacket, dark gray brown snow pants, black mittens, belts, and boots *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Jacqueline Natla *DLC: Doppelganger *DLC: Conrad Roth Icons: *Rank 5: TBA *Rank 6: TBA *Rank 7: TBA *Rank 9: TBA *Rank 11: TBA *Rank 12: TBA *Rank 14: TBA *Rank 15: TBA *Rank 17: TBA *Rank 18: TBA *Rank 20: TBA *Rank 21: TBA *Rank 23: TBA *Rank 24: TBA *Rank 50: TBA *Rank 200: TBA Backgrounds: *Rank 16: TBA *Rank 19: TBA *Rank 22: TBA *Rank 25: TBA *Rank 300: TBA Lara-Croft for all star.jpg Fake lara croft psasbr.jpeg Trivia *TBA Category:Blog posts